


Insignificant

by Celinarose



Series: Blazing Snowflakes [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contemplations and Musing. drabble. Martha and Molly friendship pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insignificant

"What was he like? The one you lost?" The pathologist asks quietly.  
Her companion shrugs. "Crazy. A madman. He had a box."  
Molly laughs. "Always the unattainable. Never settle for less." Her laugh is hollow, tinged with sadness, regret.  
"Everyone dreams of reaching the stars." Martha replies,convincing herself more than anyone else.  
"The stars. It must feel perfect to finally touch them. Instead we're stuck here. With our insignificant little lives and broken dreams. Tiny, unimportant humans." Molly muses.  
The other shakes her head. "Tiny. But not unimportant. Not ever. We're all brilliant. Part of something bigger, something beautiful, _complete_ "

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! :)


End file.
